


How to Identify a Rape-Supporter

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anti-misandry, Gen, Meta, True Feminism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of an extremely misandric essay I spotted elsewhere on the web. Unlike the author of the original piece, I know that what I wrote is not the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Identify a Rape-Supporter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Man Is a Rape-Supporter If...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15161) by Eve's Daughter. 



> Author's Note: I bastardised the original list because as a feminist myself (although I'm a man), I don't feel that misandrist crap like it helps our cause at all. Plus the fact that even women watch porn with women in it, especially straight porn.

# How to Identify Rape-Supporters.

This is a handy guide for men who involve themselves with women. Recently identified are a bunch of comments from women who say that they aren't rape-supporters because they (1) have never 'raped' a man, and/or (2) are a lesbian. If you are around a woman who claims to be anti-rape, see how she stacks up.

A woman is a rape-supporter if…

• She has ever sexually engaged with any man while he was underage, drunk, high, physically restrained, unconscious, or subjected to psychological, physical, economic, or emotional coercion.

• She defends the current legal definition of rape and/or opposes making consent a defence.

• She has accused a rape victim of having 'buyer's remorse' or wanting to get money from the woman.

• She has blamed a man for 'putting himself in a situation' where he 'could be taken advantage of' by a woman.

• She has procured a gigolo or male escort.

• She characterises prostitution as a 'legitimate' 'job' choice' or defends women who purchase the services of gigolos.

• She has ever revealed she conceives of sex as fundamentally transactional.

• She has ever gone to a strip club or harbours the desire to attend a 'full monty' type of show.

• She is anti-abortion.

• She is pro-'choice' because she believes abortion access will give her more sexual choices with men.

• She frames discussions of pornography in terms of 'freedom of speech'.

• She watches pornographys in which men are depicted.

• She watches any pornography in which sexual acts are depicted as a struggle for power or domination, regardless of whether men are present.

• She characterises the self-sexualising behaviour of some men, such as wearing hair gel or otherwise trying to make themselves 'buff', as evidence of men's desire to 'get' a woman.

• She tells or laughs at jokes involving men being attacked, sexually 'hoodwinked', or sexually harassed.

• She expresses enjoyment of films/musicals/TV programmes/plays in which men are sexually demeaned or presented as sexual objects.

• She mocks men who complain about sexual attacks, sexual harassment, street 'cat-calls' and whistling, media depictions of men, or other forms of sexual objectification.

• She supports sexual 'liberation' and claims men would have more sex with (more) women if society did not 'inhibit' them.

• She states or implies that men who do not want to have sex with women are 'inhibited', 'prudes', 'stuck-up', 'woman-haters', or mentally ill.

• She argues that certain female behaviours towards men are 'cultural' and therefore not legitimate subjects of the attentions of proponents of men's rights.

• She ever subordinates the interests of men in a given population to the interests of the women in that population, or proceeds in discussions as if the interests of the men are the same as the interests of the women.

• She promotes religious or philosophical views in which a man's physical/psychological/emotional/ sexual well-being is subordinated to a woman's.

• She describes male anatomy in terms of filling, or terms referencing the supposed 'uselessness' of male anatomy when describing men.

• She defends the physical abuse of men on the grounds of 'consent'.

• She defends the sexualisation or sexual abuse of minor males on the grounds of 'consent', 'willingness', or 'teaching him what to do with it'.

• She promotes the idea that men as a class are happier or more fulfilled if they father children, or that they _should_ father children.

• She argues that people (or just women) have sexual 'needs'.

• She discusses the 'types' of men she finds sexually appealing and/or attempts to demean men by telling them she does not find them sexually appealing.

• She sexually objectifies gay men or gay sexual activity, especially becoming a 'fag hag'.

• She defends these actions by saying that some men also engage in them.

So, let's see how many men reading this know at least _one female over the age of sixteen_ who does not fit this list. Anybody?

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'A Man is a Rape-Supporter If…'; Copyright © 2011 Eve's Daughter. All rights reserved. The original essay has been adapted without permission under the Fair Dealing exception for the purposes of criticism and review enshrined in the Copyright, Designs, and Patents Act, 1988.)


End file.
